We Meet Again, Brewer
by kisses on the mirror
Summary: 6 years ago, Jack left Kim for Donna Tobin, right when Kim finds out she's pregnant with her daughter, Emma. Now, he is an actor living in LA, and Kim is an office worker in Seaford. One day at Emma's dojo, there is a certain karate instructor that creates an upside down in Kim Crawford's life.


**Hey y'all. It's Cici and Alyssa and we have adopted this story from adorkablesweetheartR5, otherwise known as the author who has written 'Freak of Seaford' and 'We Meet Again, Brewer', the original 2 chapters of this. So, I combined her first two chapters and my new one as one big chapter. So, chapter 3 starts at the "holy shit holy shit holy shit" part.**

**Anyway, please please please review! 3**

**So all credits go to her.**

**Summary: 6 years ago, Jack left Kim for Donna Tobin, right when Kim finds out she's pregnant with her daughter, Emma. Now, he is an actor living in LA, and Kim is an office worker in Seaford. One day at Emma's dojo, there is a certain karate instructor that creates an upside down in Kim Crawford's life.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Prologue)**

**::**

**We Meet Again, Brewer.**

* * *

"Emma," I sighed. As I tucked in my strawberry blonde hair. "Emma, hurry up, please darling! We're in a hurry here, and I don't have any time for your shenanigans!" It was currently 10:30, and Emma was already late for her karate class at our local mall.

I heard shuffling coming down the stairs, my 6 year old little girl running down the steps, clad in her karate gi, the white belt wrapped clumsily around her waist. I smiled as I watched her shuffle to wrap the belt around her waist, but sighed as she couldn't get it through. I walked over and fixed it for her. She reminded me too much of her father, that it hurt to even bear.

I am Kim Crawford. Black-belt extraordinaire (Well, used to) , 4.0 GPA High-School Achiever (again, used to), single (no surprise there), and 24 years old. Used to have a lover, never less.

But I have a kid now.

A daughter, to be exact.

Now, if you were one of my friends from a few years ago, and you were somehow trying to wonder how I got a kid. It's a long story.

Let's start:

_Hello kids! I'm Ms. Crawford and we're going to learn how babies are made! Um, keep point: __Don't have sex, because you will get pregnant and die. Don't have sex in the missionary position, don't have sex standing up. . .just don't do it . Now, everyone take some rubbers._

_Uh, sorry about that._

No, this is not sex ed in 8th grade, this is the story of my love life.

_It was senior year._

_This started as love. I once dated a teenager named Jack Brewer, and we dated for two years, with nothing crossing our way, and the road of love went straight. We dated in eleventh and twelfth grade, and we even wanted to go rent our own apartment and go to the same college! We loved each other, trusted each other, and told each other everything. We were so comfortable around each other, that one day, we decided to make love._

_I thought I used protection, I really did. It was all such a blur, and I was too caught up in the moment._

_I came home one day, my hand unknowingly rushing up to my head as I felt the throbbing of my forehead grow bigger. My hand reached to the back of my jeans, and I checked the date on my iPhone. November 9th, it said._

_November 9th. It was officially two weeks later than my period. I gasped, and I fumbled for the car keys as I rushed to the nearest drugstore. I flushed in embarrassment as the cashier looked at the young blonde in front of her._

_Take deep breaths, Kim, I said to myself. I remember happy tears running down my face as the test told me I was positive._

_I walked to the front door, ready to go to the Brewer residence as to tell Jack our newest addition. It saved me time, seeing that Jack was already perched against the frame of my front door._

"_Jack," I said, gasping. "You scared me! Listen, I have great news to tell you!" I smiled wide at him, but in return, I got a grim frown._

"_Listen, I have news to tell you too, Kim! I'll go first, okay?" He said. I nodded in agreement._

"_I'm breaking up with you. Listen, Kim. I can already see that this isn't going to work out. I've found someone else, someone who I think you would like too. " He said to me, his foot shuffling from side to side. I gasped._

"_Jack!" I said, tears running freely down my cheeks._

"_It's not you, it's me! Kim, listen-"_

"_That's what they all say!" I shouted. I threw my exasperated hands in the air as Jack stared guiltily at me._

"_Donna called me up last night, Kim. You just know how much history she and I had before we happened! Her legs, her french braid! It all just came to me!" [1]_

"_If she's what you want, Jack, then she's what you'll get." I said, my hand rubbing my swelling stomach._

"_Thanks for understanding, Kim. You won't believe how much-" Jack said, a smile starting on his cheeks._

"_But listen to me, Brewer. We'll meet again, and you'll see." And I remember slamming the door in his face._

_**9 months later**_

"_What's her name, Ms. Crawford?" asked the elderly nurse. It was right after I gave birth, and I was exhausted. My mother supported my decision and stayed there with me, but of course, no Jackson Brewer by my side._

_I didn't dare look at the bundle in the nurse's arms. I looked the opposite direction, and hissed, "Emma Jacklyn Brewer Crawford."_

_At that moment, my mother came in, and squealed as she saw the baby. I rolled my eyes. 'Did anyone get what was happening here?' I thought._

"_Kim, aren't you happy? Cheer up, doll. Your daughter__–my granddaughter–is born! You should be happier, baby."_

_"How can I be happy?" I cried, tears leaking out of my eyes. "The love of my life__–her father–walked out on me 9 months ago. I have no one!"_

_My mom looked down at me, her eyes full of pity. "You'll get through it, Kimmy. Just trust me." I looked up back at her._

_And I did._

_**Couple of months later**_

_The couple of months with Emma have been__–well–great. At first I resented her; she reminded me too much of Jack. My mother spent the time caring for her. I regretted how I only carried her twice throughout the entire 6 months, but I later took her in. Jack Brewer to Emma Crawford Brewer? Her brown chocolate eyes, chestnut colored hair, it was way too much. . ._

_Jack became a world famous actor, stuntman, and karate instructor. Life without Jack has been well. I was healthy, and I even found a job at the Seaford City Hall, where I worked as an office worker._

_I guess I can say: Life is well._

* * *

"Mommy," whined Emma. My daughter was getting impatient, tugging on my skirt. "We gotta go, Sensei said someone was going to be here today, I want to meet them!" Whoa. I grabbed my car keys and headed outside, Emma on my trails.

We walked toward the dojo. She currently practiced at the dojo in town, the Blue Scorpions [1]. She enjoyed learning there, and her sensei was currently Frank.

Yes, Frank from school. The one who was a complete prick. But after high school, he finally quit the Black Dragons and realized that it made him an utter jerk. But, hey–we're friends now!

The sign outside indicated someone would be coming today. I squinted my eyes and read the sign better.

'_Special demonstration today at the dojo! Come in from 11-12:30 to see!' _It screamed in bold letters. Emma dropped my hand and ran into the dojo.

"Wait, Emma!" I said as I ran after her. "Emma, wait for mommy!"

I pushed my way into the black, double doors as I took a whiff of the fresh, crisp air of the dojo. In the center was a stage set up, with Frank setting up the wooden boards.

"Hey Frank!" I said, watching as Emma joined her karate mates.

"Oh, hey Kim!" he said, wrapping the microphone cord around the stage. "You staying for the presentation, yeah?" Crap, I completely forgot about that! Emma wanted me to stay, what would I say?

"What kind of presentation?" I said.

"You know, the ones where someone just comes up on the stage and shows us the ropes a lil'? But, you should stay for this one, Kimberly. We got special connections with our old friend, so one of the _top _karate instructors are going to be performing in _our _dojo!" He said, his face lighting up with pride.

"Do you happen to know who it is instructing?" I asked. I wasn't quite familiar with the stuntmen in the world, but, just to make sure, I wanted to know who it was.

"Not quite sure yet, actually."

I returned his pride with a bright smile. I was clearly impressed with the progress of the dojo. "Ah, I'm so proud of you Frankie! You know what? Just for you, I'll stay."

* * *

It was currently 11:25, five minutes away from what would be the karate performance. Emma was excited, her chestnut colored ponytail flipping from side to side as she chattered with her friends. I watched from the back seat as she smiled at the blonde boy next to her, and her smile slowly turned into laughter as he whispered a joke into ear. _Young love._

"How's everyone doing today?!" Someone shouted through the mic.

_Whoa._

The room was pitch black, spotlight only turned on the one person in the center of the stage, his back turned to the audience.

"You ready for this?!" He shouted again. I was blinded by all the lights [2] so I could not make out the facial features, but I could see the stocky build.

The lights turned on in the room, and the speaker turned around.

Holy. Shit.

_Jackson Brewer was on the stage, smiling into the audience._

* * *

Previously

::

* * *

_The room was pitch black, spotlight only turned on the one person in the center of the stage, his back turned to the audience._

_"You ready for this?!" He shouted again. I was blinded by all the lights [1] so I could not make out the facial features, but I could see the stocky build._

_The lights turned on in the room, and the speaker turned around._

_Holy. Shit._

_Jackson Brewer was on the stage, smiling into the audience._

* * *

Now

::

* * *

I took a deep breath, grabbing my oversized purse and covering my face. I whipped out my cell phone and sent a quick text to Frank.

_FRANK! _-Kim

I was this close to panicking and throwing my purse at him, as he was stifling a laugh across the room.

_Sup _-Frank

SUP?! Jack fucking Brewer is on stage and all he can say is 'Sup'?

Hold my earrings, I'm going in.

But I decided not to, because, I mean. . . how unprofessional is that? I sighed and replied back.

_Tell me that's Jackson Brewer's secret twin that we never knew about in high school. _-Kim

I braced myself for the next text.

_Sorry Kim, I didn't know either. This is new to me too. _-Frank

Shit.

I'M OUTTA HERE.

_I'm going home. I'll pick up my daughter when the performance is done. _-Kim

Frank looked back and nodded. I stood up, and walked out the door.

* * *

The car ride home was consisted of the radio buzzing to life as thoughts raced through my head.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" I shouted. Jack wasn't supposed to be here, he was _supposed _to be in Hollywood with Donna and his whole entourage.

I got home and literally _ran _to the door.

I jogged up the stairs to the bathroom as I brought out my blue contacts. I brought out my 'nerd' glasses and stared at the mirror. My face was completely red.

Oh man.

Kimberly Anne Crawford, you are screwed.

I brought out my hair curler and curled my hair into tight little Goldilock curls. I brought out my phone and brought out my front-screen phone and snapped a picture.

'_Send to Frank?' _It said.

'_Add message', _I clicked.

_DO I LOOK DIFFERENT, FRANK? -_Kim

'_Kimberly you do look different, you do look different, you do look different.' I thought to myself._

_Wrong number, Goldie. _-Frank

SUCCESS!

I put my phone away. Now, it's time to go to the dojo.

* * *

Ah, so my new look hopefully didn't give away that I was, _Kim Crawford. _I looked into the rearview mirror in my car, satisfied.

Finally I arrived to the dojo.

Now, I admit, I was nervous.

_Well, duh._

I perched my hand out as I grabbed the handle of the door. I pulled wide open, and I sucked in a breath of air as I saw how Jack was shaking hands with the little amateur karate students.

"Very, very nice to meet you!" Jack said to a little blonde boy. I watched from afar as he talked to every single one of them.

_I'M NOT READY FOR THIS!_

"Hello, little cutie!" Jack said brightly, addressing Emma.

"Hello, famous man!" She said, jumping up and down on her toes. _HA! If only she knew._

Jack chuckled. "Well you are very quirky, aren't you?" Emma beamed. "It's a matter of time when you'll get to a black belt!" With that, he brought out his hand and tousled her brown hair.

* * *

I was now sitting on the dojo bench, literally feeling like a little girl tossing in the corner when she was on time-out. I probably was rocking back and forth, because people were pointing weird stares at me.

"Mommy!" Emma said. I glanced up. "Wow, is that you?"

"Yes, it is me, Emma."

"It's different."

"It _is _different." Emma looked like she wanted to question it, as she opened her mouth, but she quickly closed it.

"Alright, Mommy. Uncle Frank said that you had to come to the office." With that, she ran off to her friends.

* * *

I rushed to open the door, and quickly turned around to close it. When I turned back _again, _I saw Frank.

And Jack. Oh, he looked so yummy. His tousled brown hair, parted to the left, those muscles, oh...

"Holy shit, when you sent me that picture, I didn't think you were kidding, oh my." Frank said, stifling a laugh. Jack shared a warm smile with me.

Stupid Frank. YOU INTERRUPTED MY JACK DREAMS.

"Shut it, _Frank._" I said. He quickly closed his mouth. "_Anyways, _introduce me to your new friend."

"Uh, Jack Brewer, meet Ki–" Frank blurted out.

"Sarah James." I said, thrusting my hand out towards Jack. On the other direction, I shot Frank a glare. "I'm Sarah."

Sarah? Of all names, I had to pick Sarah. [1]

"Nice to meet you, Sarah." Jack said, smiling warmly at me.

"My pleasure," I whispered back.

_What do I do now?_

* * *

_Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. __What the hell am I supposed to do?_

I looked at Frank and quickly glared at him before looking at Jack. "So, how about we get to know each other? Maybe we could talk over some yogurt or ice cream?"

I thought about rejecting the idea until I saw Frank raise an eyebrow, and nodded. "Oh sure. I think there's a Pinkberry 7 blocks from here." I bit my lip, not caring if it would smear my lipgloss and get it on my teeth.

"Alright, great. So, come on. I got my car over there," Jack replied, opening the door, letting the fresh, cool breeze of the dojo flow in.

I nodded, uncertainly, before mouthing to Frank, 'you're dead meat'. I smirked at him before walking off. I heard Frank mutter, "Girls. They can be such divas!" With that, he walked away and I rolled my eyes. When we got to the parking lot, Jack scanned the big lot for his car. I wobbled from one foot to another, nervously, as Jack found the car and pointed to it. "I really hate this world," I murmured, as I tried to have my jello-like legs walk to his "rich-boy" car.

"Hope in," Jack stated, as he put on his seatbelt. He flashed a smile at me and I fake-smiled before grimacing.

"Mhmm," I muttered back, as I also put on my seatbelt. _Save me. Save me. Save me. Save me. _I took a deep breath, as my fingers became cold. Then, I started to imagine what Jack would do if he found out about Emma. Millions of thoughts rushed into my mind. Oh, I'm so screwed. More and more fantasies ran through my brain as I thought about Emma._  
_

"So, Sarah," Jack interrupted my pool of thought. "How long have you lived in Seaford?"

_Keep it simple,_ I thought before I considered my answer. "Umm...for most of my life...I briefly lived in..uhh...Miami." Crap. I hate being a bad liar. Of course I lived in Seaford all my life.

If Jack sensed that I was acting suspicious, he didn't show it. "Oh, that's cool. I was born here in Seaford. I really like it here."

"So do I," I stated, crossing my legs as he turned on the radio softly.

"Is this song okay with you?" Jack questioned, as I frowned, trying to recognize the song. Oh, it was "Baby I" from Ariana Grande. **(A/N: Let's pretend Ariana released that song during this period of time) **

"It's fine," I assured him, "I love Ariana Grande. I used to watch Victorious all the time."

_Keep it simple, Kim. Keep it simple_.

Jack slightly turned up the radio. "Really! My ex-girlfriend, Kim Crawford, watched Victorious all the time too! We used to watch it together before Pretty Little Liars came on. I tried to be a good boyfriend."

I held back a laugh. Good boyfriend? Then why the hell would he dump me for some bottle blond because of her stupid legs and braids or whatever. "That's nice." I started to hum the song.

"So, what about you Sarah? Any relationships in the past?" He took a left turn, causing me to slightly turn to the left and my hand touched his. I quickly moved it to my lap. I gulped at the question.

Slowly, I answered. "Well, I went on dates with a few guys but they all ended up as just one date. I _did_ have a longer term boyfriend though." With my right hand, I dropped it to the side where he wouldn't see it and crossed my fingers, hoping he wouldn't ask what went wrong or what his name was.

But unfortunately, he did ask.

"Oh, what went wrong? Who is he?"

Dammit. "Well, he and I had a great relationship until he left me for another woman. He left me pregnant with that little girl, Emma, the one who talked to you earlier. And he's just...an athlete...pretty active."

Jack looked shocked. "He just left you like that!? When you were pregnant?! What a douchebag!" He rolled his eyes.

_Oh you have no idea Jack, _I thought as I nodded in agreement.

* * *

We finally got their and he parked the car as we walked in. The cool air conditioning relieved my nervousness.

After we ordered, I poked my fro yo before digging in. "So, Sarah, how old is Emma?"

_Does he ever shut up?!_, I thought. "6 years old."

Jack chuckled. "That's kinda funny. I broke up with Kim 6 years ago. And not trying to gross you out, but we had sex and I actually don't know if we had protection." He laughed once more before taking in a spoonful of fro yo.

I laughed, weakly. "Yeah, it is." I took in a big bite of yogurt to cover up the awkwardness in my voice.

"Do you happen to know Kim Crawford?" Jack played with the spoon.

"Uhmm...yeah yeah..." I replied, realizing that if Jack ever got close to the truth, I would have some backup.

"Oh really. How?" Jack licked his lips.

I sighed. This was _not_ going to be easy. "Well...our parents were friends but we sorta drifted during high school but now we talk a lot."

"Really?! We sorta ended things badly and she got pissed. I've regretted it for the past 6 years. Do you think you can get her to talk to me?" Jack looked so excited, a big cheerful smile on his face.

I gulped. "Aren't you and uhh...Donna Tobin together?"

"No, we broke up a couple weeks ago..." Jack replied, stiffly. My heart sped up.

"Ohh..." I flatly said. I am _so_ behind on celebrity gossip like it's not even funny.

"So, do you think you could get her to go to dinner with me?" Jack offered, pushing his discarded fro yo cup to the side.

"Oh, I don't know Jack..." This was much harder than I thought it would be.

Jack eyes widened. "Please, Sarah."

I gave in. "Umm...I can't guarantee that she will agree but I'll...talk to her."

"Thanks Sarah!" Jack grinned, as he scratched his neck.

* * *

Soon, he dropped me off at the dojo and I saw Frank playing around with Emma.

"Hi mommy!" Emma ran up to give me a hug.

"Hi sweetie!" I gave her a kiss on the cheek as she played around my legs with a doll.

Frank turned to me. "Sooo, how was it?" He used a sweet, lovey-dovey voice.

"Oh shut up," I giggled. "It was fine but...I told him the story.."

"WHAT?!" Frank exclaimed. "You seriously did?!"

"Sheesh, calm yourself. I _did_ tell him but I didn't say _who_ it was. So, he doesn't know it's him," I added.

"Ohhhhh!" Frank said, finally getting the message. Bozo.

"Anyway, I told him I knew 'Kim' because that can like back me up if he knows the truth and-" Frank cut me off.

"It went wrong didn't it?" Frank teasinly finished for me.

"Whatever. Yeah. So he told me to convince 'Kim' to go to dinner with him." I sighed, as i snatched an unwrapped piece of gum that Frank was twirling in his fingers.

"Hey!" He yelped, lunging for it but I held it over his head.

"No time to argue with me! Help me!" I shrieked.

"Mommy, why are you so freaked out about Jackie?" Emma asked.

Shit.

I totally forgot about Emma playing around us.

* * *

**Finished! I hope y'all like it! 3 Remember, give the original author all the credit.**

**Any questions? Review or PM.**

**Any suggestions? Review or PM.**

**Well, ttyl!**

**xoxo**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Byee!**

**-cici and aly**


End file.
